Tipe-X
by kimhasei
Summary: Hanya usaha Chanyeol untuk melupakan mantan. ChanBaek slight ChanSoo. boys love. bahasa bebas. DLDR
1. Chapter 1

**Standard disclaimer appeared**

 **Warning : bahasa bebas**

* * *

Mantanz.

Adalah kata terhoror yang pernah gue denger. Bukan bermaksud menghina, hanya saja menurut kamus Bahasa Inggris gue, bahasa lain dari mantan itu adalah _ex_. Dua huruf, _men_. Terlalu ngenes.

"Udah, Yeol. Makan cimol yuk. Gue traktir deh."

Barangkali Sehun empet ngeliat muka gue yang udah sebelas duabelas sama kain pel. Atau mungkin dia habis ditabrak capung sampai otaknya jadi lurus. Temen gue yang pelit duit ini mendadak taubat. Inilah horor kedua setelah mantan. Mungkin sebentar lagi akan ada _alien_ menginvasi Bumi. Gue nggak tahu harus loncat-loncat girang atau nangis sesenggukan.

Gue beralih menatap Sehun dengan wajah merana, "Gue nggak laper, Hun…"

"Gue tahu," Sehun nyengir kambing, "makanya gue ngajakin lo makan. Biar cimol bagian lo bisa gue makanin."

Kamvret.

Ternyata benar. Sampai lebaran monyet pun otak udang nggak bakalan pindah ke kepala. Sampai kiamat pun Oh Sehun nggak bakalan nawarin sesuatu secara cuma-cuma. Gue ngangguk pasrah, mau noyor tapi males. Lagi _bad_ _mood_. Kalau kata cewek-cewek, lagi masa PMS.

Tapi akhirnya gue sama Sehun berakhir juga di dagang cimol. Sehun makan dua porsi cimol sementara gue makan hati. Cimol gue beneran dimakanin, disisain bumbunya doang. Itu pun nggak gue jilat karena gue masih punya malu.

"Serius deh, Yeol." Sehun ngunyah cimol dengan penghayatan luar biasa. Gue yakin kalau ada iklan cimol, dia pasti kepilih jadi model. Yang di _shoot_ cuma mulutnya yang lagi ngunyah pakai efek _slow motion_. "Lo lupain deh Dek Kyungsoo, gue najis liat muka sengsara lo empat hari terakhir tau nggak lo."

Gue memandang angkasa, teringat akan senyuman manis sang mantan terindah, "Gimana caranya, nying. Gue masih sayang sama dia…"

"Terserah elo dah mau ngapain. Benturin pala ke aspal, kek. Cuci otak, kek. Nyayat pergelangan tangan, kek."

"Kok lo sadis."

"Gue kesian sama lo, Canyul!"

 _Gawat_. Kalau Sehun udah manggil gue Canyul berarti dia serius mau benturin pala gue ke aspal. Gue menelan ludah. "Ma-makanya lo kalau mau ngasih saran yang normal dong!"

Sehun mendelik, "Makanya lo cari coce baru dong!"

Gue mendengus. Gelik. Gimana bisa gue cari kecengan baru kalau setiap orang yang gue liat mukanya mendadak jadi mirip Dek Kyungsoo? "Nggak bisa, Hun. Hati gue cuma ada satu dan udah retak. Gue nggak punya stok hati lagi."

Tiba-tiba Sehun berdiri. Piring cimolnya jatuh dan pecah berkeping-keping. Abang-abang penjual cimol teriak-teriak minta ganti rugi tapi Sehun mendadak budek.

"KALO RETAK YA LEM AJA LAGI SUSAH AMAT." Buset, suaranya maksimal.

Gue nggak mau kalah dong. "PAKE LEM APAAN LEM GUE CUMA DEK KYUNGSOO DOANG KELES."

"MAKANYA NYARI DONG! LO NGGAK PERNAH MAU USAHA SIH."

"GUE UDAH USAHA HUN TAPI TETEP NGGAK BISA."

"EMANG USAHA LO APA."

"GUE UDAH BUAT INSTAGRAM TAPI POLOWERS GUE TETEP SEBELAS NGGAK NAMBAH-NAMBAH."

"ASDFGHJKKAJDAJHDKS AKU LELAH MAZ."

"YOWDAH TIDUR SANA KALO LELAH."

Sekarang muka merana gue nular ke Sehun. Plus dia mijit-mijit jidatnya sama ngelus-ngelus dadanya. Gue baru sadar mungkin selama ini muka gue sengenes itu. Pengen gue minta maap tapi gengsi masih jadi raja. Abang-abang penjual cimol udah berhenti teriak dari tadi dan lebih memilih mungutin sisa-sisa pecahan piring daripada ngeliat muka Sehun. Mungkin si Abang juga merasa simpatik sama dia. Padahal yang baru putus itu gue.

Abang cimol ngusap keringat pakai handuk kecil yang dia lingkarin di lehernya. Dia mandang Sehun lama banget kemudian berkata halus, "Adek lagi putus cinta?"

Sehun noleh dan nunjuk gue, "Bukan saya, Bang. Saya mah idola seluruh lapisan masyarakat. Dia tuh yang baru putus."

Cuih. Sempet-sempetnya nyombong.

Abang cimol ngangguk bersahaja lalu menatap gue, "Adek udah pacaran berapa lama?"

Bentar. Ini kok jadi tempat konsultasi asmara. "Tiga tahun, Bang."

"Wah lama juga ya. Pasti itu pacar pertama kamu."

"Cinta pertama juga tuh, Bang." Sehun nyela sambil nendangin kerikil.

Abang cimol kembali ngangguk ala bos mafia, "Wah kalau gitu susah, Dek."

TUH DENGERIN TUH HUN LO MAH MAIN NYALAHIN GUE AJA.

"Cinta pertama memang susah dilupain, Dek, tapi nggak mustahil. Mungkin dia bukan jodoh Adek."

Gue ngupil, "Terus jodoh saya dimana dong, Bang?"

"Di kebun binatang kali, sama kuda nil."

Kali ini Sehun bener-bener gue toyor pakai tenaga dalam.

Abang cimol ketawa. Entah ngetawain gue sama Sehun atau ngetawain nasibnya yang berubah _absurd_ gara-gara punya langganan macam kecoa sekarat begini.

"Adek nggak usah mikir ribet, jalani aja dulu. Dalam waktu dekat Adek pasti ketemu sama jodoh Adek, orang yang bisa bikin Adek jatuh cinta dan ngelupain mantan Adek. Tapi kalau masih sayang, ya sudah biarin. Nggak usah pakai galau, laif mas gos on, Dek. Dunia masih terus jalan, Adek nggak boleh diam terperangkap masa lalu. Nanti Adek ditinggal sama dunia, loh."

Gue nganga, gue terpana. Di mata gue Abang cimol berubah jadi Master Shifu, bersinar terang menyilaukan layaknya lampu _minimarket_. Truk tronton yang menghimpit gue selama empat hari mulai terangkat, walau bagian pantat masih terasa nindih dada gue.

Gue pun mendekati si Abang dengan langkah ringan, berasa berjalan di karpet bulu angsa. Gue jabat tangan sang Master Shifu dengan penuh khidmad. "Makasih ya, Bang."

Si Abang tersenyum gula. "Sama-sama, Dek. Sekarang bayarnya dua kali lipat ya, sekalian ganti rugi piring saya yang pecah."

… gue harusnya sadar kalau sipitnya Sehun sama sipitnya si Abang itu beda tipis.

.

.

Berkat petuah seorang tukang cimol di hari Rabu yang suram, pagi ini gue berangkat sekolah sambil nyengir lebar. Katanya di balik orang humoris selalu ada hati yang miris. Kali aja ada yang tahu kengenesan gue dalam sekali lihat. Kali aja itu jodoh gue.

Tapi gue mah apa atuh, cuma seekor kutu air bila dibandingkan dengan seisi jagad raya. Tuhan mungkin memang humoris, dan dia lagi seneng-senengnya ngisengin gue. Padahal tadi pagi gue inget banget sarapan pakai telur mata sapi-nya Yura, yang punya ciri khas kuning telurnya di pojokan. Sebelum berangkat juga gue udah nimpuk dia pakai bakiak(—biasa, ritual pagi). Perasaan semalam juga gue nggak mimpi buruk. Perasaan tadi berangkat gue baik-baik aja.

Terus kenapa sekarang gue malah ketemu Kyungsoo?

 _The Gods must be crazy._

"Pagi kak Chanyeol."

NJIR

ITU PANGGILAN SAYANG NAPA MASIH DIPAKE NONA

Gue berubah jadi patung dedemit. Komat-kamit dalam hati kenapa bis-nya datangnya lama. Ini halte apa akhirat? Apa gue mesti mati dulu baru itu bis bakalan dateng?

"Kakak nunggu bis?"

"Nunggu kita balikan."

 _MPRET. MAMPOZ NIH MULUT_

"Hah?"

Gue gelagapan, "Ya-yaiyalah nunggu bis masa nunggu dagang cimol!" jawab gue judes, ga mau liat tampang bayi-nya Kyungsoo.

Hening lama.

Gue udah keringet dingin, takut Kyungsoo nanya lagi. Yasalam, padahal kemarin gue sudah memantapkan hati buat _move on_ , tapi kenapa dari sekian milyar bidadari di dunia, kenapa gue harus ketemu Kyungsooooo.

"Ih kakak sekarang judes."

 _GARA-GARA SIAPA COBA IH_

"Biarin. Ntar kalau kakak baik dikiranya masih ngarep lagi."

Gue nggak ngeliat mukanya Kyungsoo, tapi tiga tahun ngecengin dia gue jadi tahu kalau sekarang Kyungsoo pasti lagi senyum madu. Jenis senyum yang bikin gue klepek-klepek kayak ikan berenang di penggorengan.

"Kakak masih marah ya saya putusin."

"SIAPA?! ENGGAK KOK." Secara reflek gue ngeliat Kyungsoo. Dan gue menyesal.

Duh, Gusti. Kyungsoo lagi senyum glukosa. Naik satu tingkat jadi sukrosa pasti gue bakal terbang sampai sorga. Apa dosa-dosa hamba selama ini, Gusti. Kenapa engkau berikan hamba cobaan seberat ini, Gusti. Duh mana pipinya tambah cabi lagi, mana bulu matanya tiba-tiba nambah lentik. Kok kulitnya keliatan tambah mulus ya. Kok rambutnya keliatan tambah halus ya.

"Maafin saya ya, kak Chanyeol."

 _ADUH SOO LO KOK TAMBAH IMUTZ SIH GUE KAN GEMEZ_

"Saya tahu saya udah bikin kakak marah dan sedih. Habisnya saya putusin kakak pas kakak makan bakso, gara-gara saya kakak jadi keselek bakso jumbo. Setelah itu juga kakak nggak mau ketemu saya lagi, padahal saya pengen banget minta maaf."

Gue jadi pengen pundung di pojokan kalau inget kejadian nista itu. Sumvah, sakitnya tuh disini. "Kakak udah maafin kamu kok." Kata gue dusta kuadrat.

Kyungsoo sumringah, "Beneran, kak?"

Gue ngangguk nggak ikhlas, "Tapi kenapa mendadak gitu sih, Dek? Kakak masih syok loh sampai sekarang."

Kyungsoo meringis, kayaknya merasa bersalah sama gue. "Sekali lagi maafin Kyungsoo ya, Kak…"

Gue mendengus kesel, "Kamu malu ya pacaran sama cowok yang lebih tua tiga tahun dari kamu. Atau apa aku kurang perhatian sama kamu? Apa nggak cukup pulsa lima ribu yang aku kirim setiap Minggu? Kamu minta lebih ya, Dek? Kalau gitu doang mah kakak masih bisa berubah, Dek…" Gue nyeroscos kayak air terjun, ngeluarin unek-unek yang udah menghantui gue lima hari terakhir. Dari beribu alasan di dunia, cuma itu yang bisa gue dapet dari satu pertanyaan nyelekit: kenapa Dek Kyungsoo mutusin gue, sang pangeran berkuda putih yang ganteng maksimal ini?

"Nggak gitu, Kak!" Kyungsoo geleng-geleng kenceng, menghentikan gue yang mungkin bakal meledak sebentar lagi. "Saya nggak pernah malu sama Kakak, sekali pun nggak pernah! Malah Kakak terlalu baik buat saya—"

Besok gue ngerampok _bank_ deh. Klise amat.

"—gara-gara itu juga saya nggak tega mutusin kakak…"

Kyungsoo nunduk, gue bengong. Maksudnya apa? Kalau nggak tega kenapa nekat diputusin?

"Soalnya saya sudah mencapai batas," kata Kyungsoo kayak dukun yang bisa baca pikiran. "Dua tahun lalu, pertama kali saya masuk SMP dan kakak lulus, saya ketemu seseorang…"

Nah, nah. Apa ini. Mendadak bumi bergoyang. Gue nggak tau mana kiri mana kanan. Gue jadi butiran debu. Gue tau kemana arah kata-kata pembuka Kyungsoo.

"Kakak masuk SMA, saya masuk SMP. Waktu itu kita sama-sama sibuk. Saya nggak bisa liat kakak karena kita udah nggak satu sekolah. Disitu kadang saya merasa lelah, Kak. Ada banyak banget tugas dan ekskul yang harus saya ikuti. Mungkin di waktu senggang kakak bisa nemenin saya, tapi disaat saya butuh seseorang buat menopang diri saya yang lelah, kakak nggak ada di situ. Tapi ada orang lain yang selalu _stand_ _by_ buat saya, Kak, meskipun dia bukan siapa-siapa saya."

 _Cukup, Soo. Hentikan…_

"Awalnya saya pikir saya nyaman sama dia sebagai teman. Tapi setelah dua tahun ini, saya sadar kalau saya jatuh cinta sama dia, Kak."

 _Gue nggak denger apa-apa. Gue nggak denger apa-apa._

"Sebenarnya saya sudah pengen putus dari kakak sejak beberapa bulan lalu, tapi kakak orangnya baik banget. Saya nggak tega. Tapi saya sadar, hubungan satu arah akan melukai kita berdua pada akhirnya. Makanya saya ngambil langkah ekstrem…"

 _Jadi selama ini… rasa sayang gue buat kamu itu tersalur kemana, Dek?_

"Maafin Kyungsoo, Kak… saya sudah nggak jujur sama Kakak. Itu kesalahan terbesar saya."

Dan kesalahan terbesar gue adalah gue nggak peka. Kenapa gue nggak pernah sadar? Padahal Kyungsoo udah ngirim sinyal-sinyal pengen putus ke gue. Tapi gue memaksa untuk buta, gue nganggep itu sinyal sama aja kayak sinyal hape. Terkadang sekarat, kadang _full_ nggak kira-kira. Nggak usah capek, tinggal tunggu waktu aja. Begitulah pemikiran gue selama ini. Barangkali gue memang sudah buta, sampai-sampai hape pun gue samakan dengan cinta.

"… Nggak apa-apa, Soo. Aku juga salah—"

"KYUNGSOO!"

Tiba-tiba ada yang manggil Kyungsoo. Suara cowok, rada serak mirip gue. Bedanya kalau dia serak seksi, gue serak om-om. Tak lama sesosok anak muda yang pakai seragam persis kayak seragam Kyungsoo, bahkan strip di dasi birunya juga sama-sama tiga, datang lari-lari lalu berhenti di samping Kyungsoo sambil nyodorin onigiri.

"Nih, makanan favorit kamu."

Kyungsoo senyum. Indah banget. Bikin dunia serasa minder. Kali ini dia senyum sampai mata bulatnya tinggal dua lengkung kembar yang cantiknya ngalahin pelangi. Senyum yang ini tingkatannya jauh di atas senyum sukrosa. Gue sangsi apa gue masih di Bumi atau udah di kahyangan. Gue nggak tau Kyungsoo bisa senyum kayak gitu. Dan ketika gue tau, rasanya perut gue habis ditikam belati. Karena senyuman itu bukan untuk gue, senyuman itu bukan milik gue.

"Makasih ya, Jongin."

Ternyata selama ini gue udah kalah telak dari seorang bocah SMP. Sebenernya gue nggak mau mengakui itu, sampai si Jongin ini ngelus sayang kepala Kyungsoo dan reaksi yang Kyungsoo beri, adalah ketokan palu final yang menandakan gue udah nggak punya kesempatan lagi: Kyungsoo merona. Iya, merona. Sesuatu yang dia kasih ke gue cuma dua kali selama ini. Yang pertama pas gue ngajakin dia naik bianglala di malam Tahun Baru. Yang kedua pas gue bikinin dia kue _tart_ buat kejutan Ulang Tahun.

Tapi si Jongol ini, cuma ngelus kepalanya Kyungsoo doang.

Gue lemes. Gue mati.

Entah berapa perbandingan skor kami selama ini. Mungkin dia 1536 dan gue cuma 2.

 _Miris_.

.

Mungkin karena hari ini Jumat Kliwon, makanya gue sial.

Gue memutuskan untuk bolos, ini yang ketiga kalinya selama duabelas tahun gue mengenyam pendidikan. Seharian gue tidur kayak orang mati di atap sekolah. Ada bom juga bodo amat lah. Rasanya jiwa gue udah nggak bersemayam di tubuh gue lagi. Gue males ngapa-ngapain. Gue cuma mau sendirian.

Hape udah gue matiin agar selamat dari serangan rudal sms Oh Sehun. Gue milih tempat paling pojok, _spot_ paling adem yang pernah ada. Kalau Yura tau adiknya ongkang-ongkang kaki kayak gini, gue pasti ditimpuk pakai macan.

Gue nggak tau berapa lama gue meditasi di sini, tapi kemudian gue denger ada suara dari pintu. Kayaknya ada orang yang datang. Kayaknya cuma satu, dari suara langkah kakinya. Kayaknya dia mendekat ke gue.

WAIT A MINIT

Gue memejamkan mata, pura-pura tidur. Biar lebih meyakinkan, mata gue ditutup pakai tangan kanan. Gue narik napas teratur, berusaha nggak membuat gerakan mencurigakan. Semoga aja itu murid segan ngeliat gue dan memilih pindah tempat.

Memanfaatkan kelebaran telinga gue yang melewati batas logika, gue mendengar langkah kaki itu berhenti. Lama. Jantung gue mulai bikin _drum_ _band_. _Dum, dum, dum._ Sejenak kemudian langkahnya terdengar lagi, semakin mendekat dan mendekat, hingga akhirnya menyisakan suara krasak-krusuk yang mengganggu jiwa raga gue.

Si murid-kamvret-ini-entah-siapa duduk di samping gue. DI SAMPING GUE.

Gue pengen nonjok tapi sayang lagi menghayati peran.

Telinga gue menangkap lagi bebunyian berupa helaan napas. Kemudian ada sesuatu yang dibuka—kayak membuka penutup kotak—oh! Gue tau, ini anak pasti mau makan disini. Dia bawa bekel dan malu diliat orang banyak. _Masa anak SMA masih bawa-bawa nasi dalam kotak bergambar Doraemon?_ Ha! Gue tau sekarang kenapa lo milih atap! Dasar amuba—

"Lo serem kalau senyum lebar kayak gitu."

OHOKK

APA KATANYA SODARA-SODARA

"Udah nggak usah pura-pura tidur lo."

Shiyal. Gara-gara gue geli gue jadi nggak sengaja senyum lebar. Gue nyesel kenapa mulut gue nggak gue tutupin aja tadi pakai genteng.

Gue diem. _Stay_ _cool_. Masih pura-pura tidur walau udah ketahuan. Amuba di samping gue ini—laki-laki, dari suaranya. Dan mungkin dia tingkat satu atau dua, yang jelas gue kakak kelas karena suaranya masih cempreng kayak anak SD. Sekarang ada suara ngunyah. Dia makan dengan santainya, sodara-sodara! Oh, betapa kurang ajarnya _hoobae_ gue ini.

"Pindah sono, ganggu aja lo." Akhirnya gue bersuara juga. Tapi mata tetep ditutup pakai lengan, dan tubuh masih berbaring. Gue mau bikin seolah-olah dia kecoa dalem rumah; pengganggu garis keras. Biar dia pergi segera. Gue masih perlu meditasi soalnya.

"Lah kenapa gue yang harus pindah? Lo aja sana."

Njir.

"Kan gue duluan yang nemu ini tempat, nying."

"Gue bukan nyingnying, nyet. Yang jelas tempat ini milik sekolah, gue juga punya hak nongkrong disini."

Kamvreto ini anak ngatain gue monyet. Sabar Chanyeol, sabar. Inget lo lagi butuh ketenangan, nggak usah marah-marah nggak jelas. Hidup lo udah ribet, jangan diribetin lagi.

Jadi gue memutuskan untuk diem. Ini jam istirahat, tinggal nunggu bel aja ini nyingnying bakal pergi dengan sendirinya. Tapi sepertinya Tuhan masih anteng aja ngerjain gue.

"Lagi putus cinta ya?"

Kok dia tau sih, "Kagak."

"Jan ngibul deh lo. Keliatan dari tampang."

Gue tersingggung, "Bukan urusan lo keles! Lanjut aja makannya anggep gue nggak ada!"

"Gimana bisa gue nganggep lo nggak ada selama gue masih punya mata?"

 _Ciiaaaalll_ , "Kalau gitu colok aja mata lo."

"Ogah, gue masih perlu ini mata. Mending elo deh yang nyolok mata biar nggak ngeliat mantan mesra-mesraan sama kecengan barunya."

 _JLEBB_

"Lo kok brengsek ya."

Jeda.

Sengaja dijeda. Bukan, dia bukannya tersinggung gue katain. Entah kenapa gue tau, gue juga nggak tau kenapa. Yang jelas sekarang dia benar-benar diam, nggak ada bunyi sendok, nggak ada bunyi _kraus_.

"Nangis aja, gue nggak bakal ketawa."

Dan gue baru sadar, lengan gue basah, pipi gue basah. Ternyata ini yang bikin dia sengaja menjeda. Gue nangis. Hal yang sedari tadi gue pendam akhirnya keluar. Gue kesel, kenapa gue nangisnya baru sekarang. Gue sedih, ternyata hati gue nggak sekuat yang gue kira.

"Nangis itu manusiawi kok. Nangis itu bentuk pelepasan. Lepasin aja, sampai sesenggukan kalau perlu."

Dan gue bener-bener sesenggukan kayak bocah. Memalukan. Nggak ada seorang pun yang tau sisi lemah gue, dan sekarang seseorang yang nggak gue kenal melihatnya. Gue malu, tapi gue juga lega. Dalam hati kecil gue ada yang teriak kalau gue seneng ada orang yang mau nemenin gue melepas Kyungsoo buat Jongin. Walaupun setelah ini mungkin gue bakal cuci otak ini _hoobae_.

"Tuhan masih pengen lo ngelirik orang yang dia pilihkan buat lo."

"Gue tau," jawab gue, "gue memang merasa sedang dipermainkan. Gue diterbangin dulu, terus dijatuhin. Setelah gue terluka, gue diobatin. Gue jadi pengen nangis…"

"Lo lagi nangis sekarang."

Gue ketawa pendek sambil ngusap air mata pakai lengan, "Makasih udah nggak ngetawain gue. Lo siapa sih?"

"Gue Baekhyun." Gue masih belum liat gimana sosok si _hoobae_ brengsek ini, tapi gue tau dia lagi senyum. "Dan kenapa juga gue harus ketawa?"

"Karena… kisah cinta gue yang mengenaskan?" Gue menjawab ragu-ragu.

"Maksud? Putus cinta itu wajar kan, kalau putus nyawa baru gawat."

"Mungkin kalau Kyungsoo mutusin gue berbulan-bulan yang lalu gue nggak bakal sesedih ini."

Dia diem, tanda bahwa dia siap mendengarkan retakan hati gue.

"Gue sedih karena ternyata selama ini dia pura-pura, nying."

"Lo nggak terima?" Baekhyun bertanya.

"Bukan gitu," gue ngelap ingus, "berpura-pura itu artinya membohongi diri sendiri. Membohongi diri sendiri artinya menyakiti diri sendiri. Gue kesel, seharusnya gue tau lebih awal. Dengan begitu Kyungsoo nggak perlu menyakiti dirinya sendiri…"

"Elo…" mungkin pendengaran gue bermasalah, karena gue mendengar suara Baekhyun rada gemetar, "lo nggak marah karena dia selingkuh?"

"Selingkuh?" gue ketawa, sekilas terbesit wajah teduh Kyungsoo setiap kali gue ajak dia ngeliat matahari terbenam. "Kyungsoo nggak pernah selingkuh. Mungkin sejak awal hati Kyungsoo memang bukan milik gue, gue aja yang terlalu ge-er. Gue sengaja buta, memaksa percaya bahwa hubungan kami baik-baik saja. Gue baru sadar, Kyungsoo nggak pernah manggil gue tanpa embel-embel 'Kakak'. Mungkin selama ini dia sayang gue sebagai kakak, bukan pacar."

Baekhyun ketawa, tawa yang di telinga gue terdengar dipaksakan. "Atau mungkin dia malu punya pacar bersuara om-om kayak lo."

"Bisa jadi." Mendadak gue merasa ada kilatan _blitz_ yang baru saja menyambar gue. "Tadi pagi dia ngenalin pacar barunya. Seumuran sama dia." Dan semua informasi itu lewat begitu saja di kepala gue, membanjiri gue dengan jarum-jarum pentul tak kasat mata. "Dia pasti nggak nyaman punya pacar yang jauh lebih tua." Gue terkekeh. "Kok gue baru sadar kalau ternyata teori gue bener."

"Salah!" Baekhyun memotong, suara cemprengnya mengudara, beresonansi di telinga gue, mengirim impuls kejut sampai ke hati gue. Gue merasa akan diberi pencerahan kedua. Kali ini langsung dari Master Oogway.

"Usia bukan pembatas. Pemisah sesungguhnya dalam cinta adalah cinta itu sendiri. Gue percaya cinta layaknya energi; dia kekal. Dia tak bisa diciptakan dan dimusnahkan, namun dia bisa berubah bentuk. Kalau pada akhirnya Kyungsoo mencintai orang lain, berarti sedari awal perasaannya memang bukan cinta, seperti yang lo bilang."

Halus, halus banget. Gue nggak tau suara seseorang bisa sehalus ini, bisa segampang ini menelusup diantara retakan-retakan hati gue.

"Mungkin itu kasih sayang, mungkin juga itu cinta dalam bentuk lain. Yang jelas, bukan cinta yang lo cari. Jadi usia, rupa, harta dan apapun itu bukan masalah. Karena seperti yang pepatah kuno bilang; dalam perang dan cinta segala sesuatunya dibenarkan."

Gue terpesona. Akan tuturnya, akan nada suaranya. Gue serasa disiram gerimis dalam badai, dimana gue bisa berteriak sekencang-kencangnya; GUE CHANYEOL DAN GUE BEBAAAAASSS. Ada petir yang menyertai, menantang tapi tidak berbahaya. Setelahnya gue dilempar ke hamparan salju dan bunga sakura, indah di mata lembut di kulit. Petuah Master Oogway laksana air sungai yang mengalir tenang. Perlahan-lahan air sejuk itu merambat dari kepala, leher, badan, hingga seluruh badan gue terasa begitu sejuk.

Gue terseyum, lega luar biasa. " _Thanks_ —"

Dan ketika gue membuka mata untuk memotret sosoknya, gue dihadapkan dengan deretan gigi-gigi mungil yang berbaris rapi, putih dan cantik seperti punyanya Jack Frost. Kemudian terik matahari yang entah mengapa berada tepat di belakang Baekhyun membuat gue silau, sehingga harus menyipit-nyipit demi menelusuri lekuk wajahnya. Gue mulai bisa memotret pipinya yang putih bersih, sedikit tembam dengan rona merah muda. Hidungnya kecil, rambutnya cokelat tua, beberapa membingkai telinga dan sebagian jatuh menutupi dahi. Dan matanya…

"Sama-sama."

Baekhyun tersenyum. Layaknya disetrum listrik gue kaku dalam sekejap. Matanya—tak seperti mata Kyungsoo yang bulat dan merefleksikan langit berbintang, milik Baekhyun sipit dan melengkung seperti bulan sabit ketika ia tersenyum. Mata itu laksana cermin yang memantulkan bayangan gue dengan begitu sempurnya, layaknya mata kanak-kanak, yang begitu jujur dan penuh tawa.

 _Manis._

Dan semua fantasi gue terpecah oleh suara bel nyaring memekakkan telinga. Gue mengumpat dan Baekhyun tertawa lebar. Dia berdiri dan gue sadar Baekhyun termasuk lelaki yang pendek. Ada kotak biru polos tanpa gambar di tangannya—tidak seperti bayangan gue dimana kotak itu seharusnya dihiasi gambar robot kucing nyentrik. Baekhyun nendang kaki gue.

"Ini jam terakhir loh. Lo masih mau bolos, Chanyeol?"

Gue ngangguk, "Iya, masih ngerasa males masuk kelas."

Baekhyun mengangkat bahu, kemudian berjalan menjauhi gue. Sepintas gue sempat membuat catatan mental untuk mencari dimana kelas Baekhyun dan mengajaknya ke atap lagi esok hari. Sebelum gue menyadari sesuatu yang krusial.

"Tunggu… Baek, Baekhyun!"

Baekhyun yang telah sampai di ujung jalan kembali berbalik, "Apa?"

"'Apa' lo bilang?! Darimana lo tau gue bolos padahal kita nggak sekelas, hah? TERUS DARIMANA LO TAU NAMA GUE."

Baekhyun tertawa kecil, "Kirain apa." Jawabnya, sambil mengedip ke gue. "Makanya tadi jangan bolos, bego."

Dengan jawaban tidak jelasnya itu, menghilang lah ia di balik pintu. Menyisakan gue yang menatap kepergian Baekhyun dengan jantung berdebar, merasa menemukan ide gila. Tiba-tiba kata-kata tak bermutu Oh Sehun lewat dengan elegan di kepala gue, menginvasi setiap sudut otak gue, meneriakkan hal yang sama di setiap sel nya.

' _Makanya lo cari coce baru dong.'_

' _Kalau retak ya lem aja lagi susah amat.'_

Buru-buru gue ngerogoh kantong celana, mengambil hape lalu gue hidupkan dengan tidak sabaran. Jari-jari gue dengan lincah mengetik sebaris pesan singkat buat kutu air yang satu itu.

' _Hun ntar pulang jemput gue di atap, lagi semedi.'_

' _Dan gue baru aja nemuin lem yang lo bilang kemaren. Namanya Baekhyun. Gue yakin daya rekatnya ngalahin lem Gajah. Siap-siap nraktir gue cimol okay.'_

.

 **C** ontinue—

.

Sedikit glosarium(?) nggak penting:

 _Cimol – aci digemol, gue nggak tau di Korea ada cimol tapi adain aja XD /woy/_

 _Laif mas gos on – life must goes on, gue pelesetin ehee_

 _Master Shifu – gurunya Pou di animasi Kungfu Panda, itu tuh yang rada mirip wapres kita XD /ditimpuk_

 _The Gods Must Be Crazy – film konyol bersetting Afrika yang sampe sekarang gue nggak ngerti gimana caranya mereka bisa bertahan hidup tanpa TV_

 _Onigiri – makanan khas Jepang; nasi kepal dibalut rumput laut_

 _Hoobae – adik kelas_

 _Nyingnying – anak tikus (gue nggak tau ini bahasa Indonesia resmi-nya anak tikus apa enggak, tapi di daerah gue disebutnya begitu)_

 _Master Oogway – masternya Master Shifu_

 _Jack Frost – salah satu dari lima penjaga dalam animasi Rise of The Guardians. Emang sih gigi Baekhyun nggak serapi giginya Jack Frost tapi iyain aja /plak/_

 _Lem Gajah – Gajah itu nama cap-nya ya, bukan lem buat nangkep gajah. Gila aja ada lem kayak gitu_

 _Panggilan sayang ChanSoo: Kak Chanyeol, Kak Chan, Dedek Kyungsoo, Dek Kyungsoo, Soo. (dan Kyungsoo anaknya sopan makanya pake sebutan 'saya')_

 _Panggilan sayang ChanBaek: eits, belum ding, wkwkwwwwww /dibakar masa/_

Gue nggak berharap banyak sama selera humor gue, jadi gue harap kalian bisa mengkritik feel yang coba gue buat. Ditunggu reviewnya!


	2. Chapter 2

**Headnote : sebelumnya gue minta maaaaaaffff banget udah nelantarin ini benda berabad-abad hiks :'**

 **Standard disclaimer appeared**

 **Warning : bahasa bebas sebebas-bebasnya(?)**

* * *

Gue nyesel senyesel-nyeselnya.

Mungkin karena gue baru pernah pacaran sekali, jadi gue nggak tau kedok aslinya Oh Sehun. Sumpah gue nyesel. Nggak lagi deh gue sms dia kalo suatu saat nanti dapet kecengan.

"SERIUSAN LOO?! ANJAAYYYY"

"Iya, lo tau kan orangnya yang ma—"

"SUMVAH LO BIADAB JUGA TERNYATA YEOL NGECENGIN MALAEKAT SURGA."

"Eh? Jadi lo ken—"

"DOMISILI LO KAN DI NERAKA MEEEN KOK BISA-BISANYA LO NGIMPI MEMINANG BIDADARI—"

"GUE BELOM SELESE NGOMONG, NYET."

Hening satu kecamatan.

"Oh yaudah ngomong aja."

Kalau aja Sehun nggak guna buat gue, udah gue sepak ini anak.

"Jadi," gue berdeham, biar keren. "gue 'kan baru pernah pacaran satu kali nih, pengalaman gue nggak seberapa. Lo harus bantuin gue."

"Cuih. Dasar _newbie_."

"LO LEBIH PARAH NYING PACARAN KOK SAMA CEWEK 2D."

"BIARIN YANG PENTING GUE UDAH PERNAH PACARAN _AT LEAST_ LIMA KALI." Katanya sambil melet.

"BERISIK LO, PACARAN DI _DATING_ _SIMS_ JUGA. MANA NGAKU-NGAKU SUAMINYA RIAS JUGA LO DASAR MESHOM."

"Gue tabok nih."

"Tabok aja kalo berani."

"Pakai batako."

"Ampun, Baginda."

Akhirnya gue dan Sehun berakhir di dagang siomay (lagi). Kali ini abang penjual siomay beda aura, alih-alih kayak Master Oogway malah kayak curut. Sumpah madesu banget. Tapi gue lagi males ngurusin si abang gara-gara dendam masa lalu.

"Seriusan lo kenal sama Baekhyun?"

Sehun ngunyah siomay dengan kushyuk, sampai monyong-monyong kayak sapi, "Elo sih bolos mulu."

Gue menerawang, "Emang apa hubungannya?"

"Byun Baekhyun itu murid pindahan, tadi pagi itu hari perdananya masuk kelas."

"Ooh…" pantesan dia bilang _'Makanya jangan bolos'_. Ah, kalau gitu gue nggak bolos lagi deh.

"Trus darimana dia tau nama gue?"

Sehun menggetok kepala gue pakai sendok, "Ya karena kita sekelas sama dia lah, Yeol. Bego lo."

"Oh, gitu."

 _Loading 60%._

"Eh…?"

 _Loading 80%._

"Sekelas…?"

 _Loading 100%._

"HAAAAAHHH?!"

.

.

Efek dari mengetahui bahwa kecengan baru lo ternyata sekelas sama lo itu ternyata dahsyat. Esoknya gue bolos pelajaran pertama, alasannya karena gue malu. IYA GUE MALU NYING. Gue malu ketemu Baekhyun, gue mendadak ayan waktu membayangkan Baekhyun senyum-senyum penuh kode atas kebegoan gue kemarin.

"Lo demen bolos, ya."

Tapi akhirnya gue ketemu Baekhyun di rumah kedua gue; pojokan atap sekolah—kayak kemarin. Dia bawa kotak nasi dan duduk di samping gue yang tengah merenungi kehidupan.

"Mau?" dia nyodorin kotak nasinya.

"Nggak, makasih. Kesian ntar lo makan angin."

Baekhyun tertawa syahdu, adem banget kayak larutan penyegar. Diam-diam gue mengetik pesan dengan kecepatan cahaya _to_ Oh Sehun.

' _anjay Hun kotak bekelnya gambar cowok!'_

Balasan datang nggak sampai sepuluh detik.

' _HAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH?! SERIUSAN LO COWOK KEK GIMANA JAN AMBIGAY LO.'_

"Gue makan, ya. Jan ngiler lo."

"Hah? A—haha… enggak, lah, gue biasa makan hati, kok."

Gue ngetik lagi dengan kecepatan Sonic, _'COWOK BEROTOT NJIR TAPI KATE.'_

' _MAKSUD LO APAAAAAANNNN TOLONG PAKAI BAHASA MANUSIA.'_

Baekhyun menatap gue dengan pandangan yang tak terdefinisikan. "… ngenes banget hidup lo, sumpah."

"Namanya juga jomblo, kek nggak tau aja lo."

Lagi gue ngetik dengan kecepatan suara, _'gue juga gatau itu siapa Hun. jir dada gue sesak jir. mungkinkah ini yang dinamakan asma? apa arti sesungguhnya dari kehidupan? apakah takdir itu ada?'_

'… _.. dosa apa gue punya temen kayak lo.'_

Gue mengheningkan cipta, berusaha menghilangkan rasa nyesek. Baekhyun makan dalam diam, elegan banget kayak bangsawan. Rasanya semua gerakan yang dia buat itu sebuah karya seni, walau abstrak. Lihat saja gimana dia menyeruput kuah mi dengan _background_ bling bling ulala. Lihat gimana dia mengunyah mi penuh napsu.

Kamvret gue tergoda.

Cepat-cepat gue nge-sms Sehun _'Hun beliin gue emi.'_

' _BELI AJA SENDIRI SOMPRET LO! KITA LAGI NGEBAHAS HOBINYA BAEKHYUN NIH!'_

Oh, iya. Itulah yang gue rencanakan. Lebih tepatnya rencana Sehun, sih. _Buat PDKT, kita harus tau apa kesukaan si target_ , gitu kata dia. Sehun ternyata bukan manusia hina seperti yang selama ini gue kira.

' _oiya gue lupa Hun. Btw gue kan udah bilang kotak nasinya gambar cowok.'_

' _iya tapi deskripsi lo penuh sensor. Yang jelas dong, ciri-ciri itu cowok kayak gimana?'_

Gue melirik, _'dia nggak pake baju, Hun. Mukanya kotak, rambutnya kuning—ANJAY BULE. Trus ekspresinya kek orang lagi perang gitu, atau kelaparan gue nggak tau. Trus, trus ada tameng di belakangnya_ and _kepalanya gede banget padahal badannya kecil.'_ Gue merinding, _'JAN BILANG TIPENYA BAEKHYUN KAYAK GITU?!'_

'…'

' _Hun?'_

'…'

' _WOY LO MASIH IDUP 'KAN.'_

' _itu cowok kartun apa asli_?'

'… _kartun…'_

'…'

'… _JADI ITU BENERAN TIPENYA BAEKHYUN?!'_

'…'

'… _serius, nih? T.T'_

'… _bukan, itu cuma gambar COC.'_

.

.

Kesimpulan yang gue (Sehun, sih, sebenarnya) dapat setelah melakukan uji laboratorium serta _scan_ sinar-X adalah; Baekhyun itu kemungkinan besar seorang _gamer_.

Gue ngupil, "Yakin lo?"

"Makanya sekarang saatnya lo uji lapangan, Yeol."

Berbekal kepedean tingkat ke-n, gue mendekati bangku Baekhyun di pojok belakang kelas pas jam istirahat, pas dia lagi baca komik sambil ngunyah roti melon. Sungguh pemandangan yang luar biasa indah. Sekarang gue percaya kalau surga itu ada.

"Ahem."

Baekhyun noleh dengan _slow motion_ , "Oh, Chanyeol. Mau minta roti, ya?"

"Mau minta cintamu."

"Hah?"

"IYA MINTA ROTI."

Baekhyun melongo. Sungguh ajaib, bengong pun dia imut. "Oh… nih, tinggal satu, sih."

"Eh? Kalau gitu nggak usah, deh!"

"Nggak apa-apa." Baekhyun senyum, gue diabetes. "Gue kesian ntar lo makan angin lagi kayak kemarin."

"Anjay."

"Pffftt."

Baekhyun menutup mulutnya pakai lengan, nahan ketawa. Telinganya sampai merah, manis banget. Seketika tempat itu berubah jadi taman bunga penuh kupu-kupu dan pelangi mejikuhibiniu dengan Baekhyun sebagai pusat atensi, sebagai peri _kawaii_ lengkap dengan sayap dan lingkaran halo. Hampir aja gue nyembah dia kalau sesosok kaleng terbang tidak mendarat tepat di jidat gue.

PLETAK!

"SAKEEEETTT."

Gue menoleh dan menemukan Sehun ngintip di balik pintu kelas, nunjuk-nunjuk Baekhyun yang masih tertawa kecil sambil lanjut baca komik. Bibirnya monyong-monyong nggak jelas. Menurut kamus bahasa bibir gue, Sehun barusan bilang, _"Cepetan, bego, basa basi lo terlalu basi."_

Akhirnya dengan penuh dendam kesumat, gue pun menggeser kursi dan duduk di depan Baekhyun. Dari sini gue bisa lihat komik apa yang dia baca, judulnya DOUBT. Gue mengernyit, menatap sampul komiknya dengan pandangan horor.

GAWAT.

WATGAWATGAWAT.

"B-Baekhyun… kok… _cover_ komik lo serem ya…"

Baekhyun memperlihatkan mata dan hidungnya dari balik buku, "Hah? Oh, ini emang komik _thriller,_ sih."

Gue melirik pintu, melakukan telepati _'SEREM HUN'_ yang kayaknya gagal total. "E-elo… suka _thriller_?"

"Nggak terlalu, sih, tergantung ceritanya. Kenapa? Lo juga suka?"

AMIT-AMIT GUE SUKA YANG KAYAK BEGITUAN GUE MAH ALIRAN _HENTAI_ BERKEDOK _ECCHI_. "Bu-bukannya lo _gamer_ … ya? Kotak nasi lo gambar COC…"

Kali ini Baekhyun menurunkan komik horornya dan benar-benar fokus ke gue. Sialan. Jantung gue loncat-loncat SHIYALAANNN DIA KOK BISA MANIS BEGITU SIH.

"Lo perhatian juga, ya, gue jadi terharu." Baekhyun nyengir, "Itu kotak punya kakak gue. Punya gue yang asli mah gambar Naruto."

"EH JADI LO JUGA SUKA NARUTO?!"

"Gue suka _anime_ , Naruto yang pertama gue tonton pas SD."

"KOK SAMAAA HAHAHAHAH MASA KECIL KITA BAHAGYA BANGET."

"Jadi… lo masih suka?"

Gue ngangguk semangat, Baekhyun ngakak. "BWAHAHAHAH AKHIRNYA GUE NEMU MAKHLUK SATU SPESIES."

Sisa hari itu gue habiskan buat ngobrol tentang _anime,_ dan rasanya gue mau waktu berhenti saat itu juga biar momen ini bisa berlangsung selamanya. Gue baru tau sisi Baekhyun yang ini. Gue baru tau ternyata pribadi seseorang baru benar-benar terlihat saat dia bicara tentang hal yang dia sukai.

Udah gue duga, ternyata gue bener-bener suka Baekhyun.

.

.

Sejak hari itu, hubungan gue sama Baekhyun benar-benar naik drastis kayak terbangnya roket Apollo. Setiap hari ada aja topik baru yang gue obrolin bareng dia. Kita jadi lengket kek anak kembar. Gue benar-benar berterima kasih pada para pencipta _anime_ nun jauh di seberang sana.

"TRUS GUE LO ANGGAP APA YEOL TEGA BANGET SIH LO."

"Iya, iya… makasih banyak, Hun, ATAS KEBEGOAN LO MENGIRA BAEKHYUN _GAMER_."

"Oh, jadi gitu? Mulai sekarang kita PUTUS!"

"CANDA DOANG KOK _MY_ BAEEEE." –ntar nggak ada lagi yang mau nraktir gue cimol, soalnya.

Drama gue bareng Sehun terhenti saat Baekhyun memasuki kelas. Senyumnya lebar banget, lebih cerah dari lampu Neon. Dia melihat gue dan Sehun lalu seketika dadah-dadah.

"Pagi, Chanyeol, Sehun."

 _Gue yakin masa depan gue pasti cerah. Pasti._

Sehun balas melambai, "Pagi, Baekhyun. Cie pagi-pagi udah girang banget kayaknya."

Baekhyun nyengir, "Iya, dong! Soalnya kemarin akhirnya gue dapet _action_ _figure_ -nya Itachiii!"

Gue melotot, "SERIUSAN LO?!"

"SERIUSAN, YEOL! ITU LOH YANG EDISI KHUSUS! MAHAL BANGET TAPI GUE BAHAGYA."

"ANJAAAYYY."

Sehun angkat tangan, "Gue nyerah, deh, nggak ngerti." kemudian berlalu menuju bangkunya dekat jendela.

Akhirnya dunia menyempit jadi gue dan Baekhyun. Nggak peduli sekitar, nyeroscos panjang lebar sambil tertawa lepas. Saking kerasnya obrolan kita karena ngomongnya sambil teriak, suara bel pun sama sekali nggak terdengar.

"Njir udah bel, gue balik dulu." Gue berbalik namun langkah pertama gue terhentikan oleh tarikan pada ujung seragam.

 _Ini pasti hari terindah dalam hidup gue._

Karena yang gue dapati adalah Baekhyun yang menunduk, pipinya merah merona, pengen gue gigit. Jari-jarinya masih bergelayut manja di ujung seragam gue, orangnya sendiri curi-curi pandang sambil menggigit bibir bawah.

SUMVAH UNYU BANGET GYAAAAHHH SESEORANG TOLONG AMBILKAN GUE KARUNG PLIS.

"Kenapa, Baek?"

Baekhyun malu-malu kucing, gue baca mantra penyucian diri.

"Itu… eum, gue… bawa bekal lebih. Jadi…"

Baekhyun menatap gue dengan mata penuh harap.

"… mau makan bareng?"

Gue _blushing_.

 _Imut._

 _Terlalu imut gue nggak tahan._

.

.

Terakhir kali gue ngerasa nggak jelas begini adalah waktu gue masih PDKT sama Dek Kyungsoo.

Bedanya, waktu itu gue galau berat karena nggak tau harus menulis apa di surat cinta biar nggak terdengar norak, karena dulu dia nggak punya hape. Sekarang, gue galau berat karena nggak tau harus mengetik apa di _chat_ LINE biar nggak terkesan modus.

Padahal emang mau modus.

Lupakan. Saat ini _level_ konsentrasi gue mencapai 97%, lebih tinggi dari tingkat konsentrasi gue pas BAB yang sebelumnya memegang rekor tertinggi yakni 95%. Semua gara-gara Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba nge- _add_ LINE gue dan nggak nge- _chat_ sama sekali sampai sekarang, padahal sudah dua hari yang lalu dia tiba-tiba nangkring di _friend list_ gue. Di sekolah juga dia adem ayem kayak biksu Tong. Gemes gue. Mau nanya tapi malu sendiri. Akhirnya malah gue yang galau.

Dengan penuh ketidakpastian, gue iseng mengetik kalimat-kalimat gaje yang kebetulan melintasi sel-sel otak.

' _woi'_

Apaan tuh. Hapus.

' _lo nge-add kok gabilang sih ga asik lo baek'_

Ntar dia tersinggung lagi. Hapus.

' _baek lo kok manis banget sih, glukosa tambah sukrosa tambah fruktosa aja kalah manis'_

Jir yang ada baekhyun ntar zizik sama gue. H-A-P-U-S.

' _baek… gue bosen. main yuk'_

… hapus.

' _baek pacaran yuk'_

Krik.

ANJAY KOK GUE NEKAT UJI NYALI SIH.

Yah, walaupun nggak kayak Kyungsoo yang sopan banget bak Puteri Keraton, walaupun Baekhyun punya kamus kata-kata alaihumgambreng yang di- _update_ setiap hari, Baekhyun itu bukan cowok yang agresif. Terbukti dia belum punya pacar. Baekhyun itu… _easy-going_ , _enjoy_ ngapain aja dan sama siapa aja.

Gue baru kenal dia seminggu lalu dan sayangnya saat itu gue baru aja putus, _plus dia ngeliat gue nangis_. Sekarang bukan waktunya buat nembak. Hapus.

' _baek… gue suka sama lo'_

Halah.

Jangan sekarang, jangan lewat perantara. Gue harus bilang di waktu yang tepat dan tepat di depan orangnya sendiri. Inilah harga diri seorang Park Chanyeol, saudaraku sekalian!

Jadi… hapus, pastinya.

' _baek… gue suka sama'_

 _Elo, Baek._

' _baek… gue suka sa'_

 _Yang udah bikin gue nggak suram lagi._

' _baek… gue suka'_

Terkirim.

"…"

WANJIR KEPENCET ENTER BANGKEEEEE GIMANA NIH GIMANA—OIYA BISA DIAPUS YA LUPA GUE CEPETAN APUS APUS SEKARANG JUGA—

 _Read_

"…"

FFAAAAAAKKKKKKKKK.

GAWAAAATTTT PASTI GUE BAKAL DIMUTILASI NIH KAYAK DI KOMIK-KOMIK _THRILLER_ YANG DIA BACA HUHUHU MAMAAAKK TOLONG ANAKMU INI MAAAKK.

'… _.. yeol? Lo sehat?'_

 _YOU DON'T SAY,_ BAEK.

' _jan salah paham lo baek. maksud gue 'gue suka taman hiburan' gitu! chat gue kepotong elah'_

Jeda beberapa detik. Gue keringat dingin, rasanya ada dewa kematian mendekat.

' _oh… gitu. kebetulan banget nih'_

Eh…? _'napa emang?'_

' _ini tetangga gue ngasih tiket seouland, ada dua nih. sabtu malem sibuk nggak lo? gue mau berburu poster sama merchandise'_

Seseorang, tolong sadarkan gue kalau ini bukan mimpi.

' _yang bener lo'_

' _yaelah lo, kalo ga percaya yaudah'_

' _EEHHH SORI BAEK LO JAN GITU DONG SAMA KAWAN SEPERJUANGAN, GUE KAN JUGA MAU ACTION FIGURE KEK PUNYA LO'_

' _hehe… okedeh… jam 7 ya? Ketemunya di gerbang 1 seouland'_

' _sipp d('o')b'_

Gue mematikan _smartphone._

"OUURRYYAAAAAAAA!"

Lalu meloncat terbang dan mendarat mulus di ranjang empuk tanpa cidera kemudian berguling-guling indah. Tuhan, mulai sekarang gue janji bakal lebih banyak ke gereja. Sumpah, Tuhan baik banget sama gue. Gue diberi waktu dan tempat yang tepat untuk menyelesaikan kegundahan yang melanda jiwa raga.

Gue harus memperingatkan Sehun, nih, biar dia nggak melakukan ritual pemanggilan hujan di malam Minggu nanti.

.

.

Malam Minggu adalah hari paling padat di luar rumah. Seouland ramai banget, parkirannya penuh. Ada gerombolan cewek modis jalan di depan gue, jalannya sambil ngobrol bikin gue kesel. Terus ada juga anak kecil yang nangis minta es krim, dimarahi ibunya. Belum lagi para pedagang yang teriak-teriak secara bersamaan, bikin pusing. Mana gue nggak ngeliat Baekhyun dari tadi.

Jadi Seouland itu semacam festival seminggu penuh yang berlangsung pertengahan Mei. Nggak boleh dilewatkan, pokoknya. Peraturan baru yang bikin seru adalah dalam seminggu itu, ada tema berbeda setiap dua hari (pengecualian buat hari terakhir itu pesta penutupan). Tema buat hari ini adalah kartun dari seluruh dunia, _so_ pastinya para _otaku_ sedang melakukan rituan perburuan masal di Seouland.

Area festival ini dibagi jadi tiga; area belanja, area makan, dan area bermain. Nah, setiap area itu dibatasi oleh gerbang-gerbang gitu. Gerbang 1 itu pintu masuknya, yang sayangnya rame banget saoloh, berasa mau masuk _ninja_ _warrior_ gue begitu membayangkan bagaimana cara keluar dari kerumunan sadis di depan sana. Mana gue janjian ketemunya disana lagi. Baekhyun dimana sih, yaelah.

"YEOL! SINI WOY!"

Akhirnya di tengah gelombang manusia itu gue menemukan Baekhyun, terombang-ambing kayak plastik chiki di tengah lautan. Segera saja gue mengeluarkan tenaga dalam dan berlari kencang menembus kerumunan. Nggak peduli seberapa rapat orang-orang, gue seruduk semua tanpa pandang ukuran. Akhirnya gue tiba di depan Baekhyun dengan napas satu-dua.

Orangnya sendiri melihat gue dengan prihatin. "Kesian lo, Yeol. Tarik napas dulu, lah."

Gue mengikuti saran dia kayak ibu-ibu mau melahirkan.

"Mendingan?"

Gue ngangguk. "Jujur aja gue nggak ngeliat lo tadi, pendek banget, sih, lo, jadinya tenggelam, 'kan."

"Lo pernah liat sepatu melayang nggak, Yeol?"

Gue cengengesan, "Candaaa…" efek bertemu Baekhyun macam kena gempa, linglung gimana gitu.

Apalagi sekarang dia lagi nggak pakai seragam, tapi cuma kaos putih Mickey Mouse sama kemeja. Plus tas selempang. Udah itu doang. Tapi rasanya dia lebih terang dari Seouland itu sendiri. _EA._

"Lo kelihatan… keren." puji gue tulus.

"Eh?" Baekhyun mengerjap, pelan-pelan pipinya tersepuh warna merah. "Ma-makasih…"

 _AH_ —

— _GUE PULANG AJA DEH KAYAKNYA GUE SAKAW._

"Ma-masuk, yuk!"

Baekhyun berjalan lebih dulu, berusaha terlihat normal tapi gue tau dia masih malu. Rasanya dada gue dipenuhi _popcorn_ yang baru mateng, meletup-letup. Kapan, ya, terakhir kali gue ngerasa kayak gini? Gue kangen. Dulu juga gue gampang bahagia cuma gara-gara perhatian kecil dari Dek Kyungsoo. Sekarang semua jelas, gue udah bisa _move on_. Lihat, Dek, sekarang kakak udah mulai bisa lupain kamu. Silahkan aja kamu senang-senang sama Jongin—

 _Eh? Jongin?_

Gue mengucek mata, kemudian menyipitkannya lagi untuk fokus ke _stan_ onigiri, lebih fokus lagi ke seseorang berkulit hitam yang lagi ketawa bareng seseorang yang lain. Gue membelalak.

 _NGGAK MUNGKIN!_

"Dek—DEK KYUNGSOO?!"

.

.

Jam-jam menyenangkan di Seouland itu pada akhirnya tidak sesuai dengan ekspektasi. Padahal di bayangan gue sudah ada langkah-langkah PDKT mulai dari mentraktir si doi hingga menyatakan cinta di bawah kembang api. Namun semua luluh lantak dalam tiga detik setelah mata gue menangkap eksistensi Dek Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun bahagia-bahagia aja dengan perburuannya, sementara gue mengekor sambil sesekali melirik kanan-kiri. Jelas Kyungsoo ada di sini karena dia pemburu makanan Jepang. Yang nggak jelas itu justru gue. Kenapa gue masih gelisah? Gue sama Kyungsoo udah bubar. Gue ada Baekhyun. Gue dikelilingi benda-benda kesukaan gue.

 _Tapi kenapa gue malah merasa sesak?_

"Baek, kita pindah _stan,_ yuk."

Baekhyun yang lagi asyik memilih gantungan kunci menoleh cepat, "Eh, kenapa? Gue belum selesai, nih. Kalau lo mau pindah _stan_ duluan aja, ntar gue nyusul."

" _Please_."

Mungkin Baekhyun kasihan melihat muka gue yang kini sekeruh pikiran Sehun. Mungkin Baekhyun lebih mementingkan gue daripada hasrat pribadinya. Mungkin Baekhyun tau kalau gue bukan mau pindah _stan_ , tapi gue cuma mau keluar dari keramaian ini sesaat saja. Mungkin Baekhyun tau kalau gue butuh dia.

"Jujur sama gue, lo lagi galau, kan?"

Atau mungkin Baekhyun udah muak lihat gue hanya diam sepanjang perburuan yang seharusnya menyenangkan.

Maka Baekhyun menarik tangan gue melewati padatnya manusia. Tangan kecilnya itu menggenggam erat tangan gue, saking eratnya sampai keringetan. Anehnya, gue nggak ngerasa apa-apa. Nggak ada gelenyar aneh di perut gue seperti biasanya, nggak ada senyum idiot karena terlalu senang seperti seharusnya. Gue mati rasa, tumbang sejak melihat Kyungsoo tertawa lepas bersama pacar barunya.

Tiba di tempat yang lumayan sepi, Baekhyun mengaduk isi tas selempang kecilnya dan memberi gue sebotol air mineral yang gue terima dengan sepenuh hati. Haus banget, sumvah.

"Yeol, tadi lo ngeliat mantan lo, kan?"

Diserang tiba-tiba pas gue lagi minum, jelas bikin gue muncrat, dong. "Buset dah, Baek, lihat-lihat dulu napa kalau mau nanya pertanyaan krusial." jawab gue di sela-sela batuk.

Baekhyun menghela napas. Perasaan gue aja atau dia memang terlihat muram? "Lo menghindar, kan? Buat apa?"

 _Nah, gue juga lagi bertanya-tanya, Baek._ "Gue… nggak tau."

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya, "Lo mau _move on_ , kan? Yaudah abaikan aja mantan lo."

Gue juga maunya begitu, tapi otak dan hati punya pikiran yang berbeda, kan? Maaf, Baek, tapi… "Gue nggak bisa, Baek."

Bibirnya bergetar, matanya berair, "Lo gimana, sih?! Yang tegas, dong! Plin-plan banget!"

Gue mengacak rambut frustasi. Disalahkan saat gundah kayak gini bikin gue jengkel, tapi gue nggak bisa marah karena itu Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang baik, yang nggak salah apa-apa.

"Kenapa diam? Sampai kapan lo mau jadi pengecut, hah?!"

"Gue nggak tau, oke?" sekarang gue merasa sangat, sangat bersalah. "Itu refleks! Gue nggak bisa pura-pura nggak peduli, Baek."

Baekhyun merunduk, tubuh kecilnya bergetar. Gue pengen meluk dia, tapi gue tau kalau gue nggak berhak. Pasti dia berharap hari ini dia dan gue bisa bersenang-senang sampai puas. Pasti dia berharap banyak pada satu-satunya teman sekelasnya yang punya hobi sama dengan dia. Tapi gue seenaknya menghancurkan angan dia karena masalah pribadi gue.

Gue memang brengsek.

"Maafin gue, Baek…" mungkin ini yang terbaik, "gue pulang aja, sebelum semuanya tambah runyam."

"Tunggu," Baekhyun menarik ujung kaos gue sambil mengusap air matanya, "sebelum itu, gue mau ngajak lo ke suatu tempat."

.

.

Baekhyun berjalan cepat, nggak mau melihat ke belakang. Gue mengikuti dengan susah payah, tapi demi Baekhyun yang udah baik banget sama gue selama ini, gue rela disuruh ngepel satu sekolahan sekali pun. Eh, nggak ding, bercanda. Ntar petugas kebersihan makan gaji buta.

Baekhyun menuntun gue ke arena bermain, dekat pintu keluar, ada sebuah taman untuk pengunjung yang pengen istirahat setelah capek keliling Seouland. Yang sama sekali nggak gue sangka, yang bikin gue serangan jantung mendadak, adalah kehadiran dua orang yang paling gue hindari di seluruh dunia ini, ada di sana.

Jongin yang pertama kali melihat kedatangan kami, dan anehnya dia kelihatan sama serangan jantungnya kayak gue.

"Kak Baekhyun! Kok nangis?!"

… _Eh?_

"Nggak apa, Kai. Gue cuma keceplosan tadi."

 _SE-SEJAK KAPAN MEREKA SALING KENAL?!_

"Kak Chanyeol…?"

Yasalam. Gue panas-dingin. KENAPA HARUS KYUNGSOO YANG NYAPA GUEEEEE.

Gue melambai kaku, "Ha-hai."

Baekhyun duduk dengan kasual di bangku panjang, tepat di sebelah Jongin, memberi tempat kosong bagi gue di sebelahnya Kyungsoo.

"Duduk aja, Yeol."

BUNUH AJA GUE, BAEK. BUNUHHH.

"A-ah, iya."

Dengan canggung, gue duduk di samping Kyungsoo, sama sekali nggak mau menatap dia. Pandangan gue lurus ke depan kayak lagi upacara bendera. Kemudian hening. Sumpah canggung banget.

"Kak Baekhyun, mau onigiri?"

Kyungsoo tiba-tiba memecah kesunyian dan sukses membuat gue beku di tempat. Tadi Jongin, sekarang Kyungsoo juga kenal sama Baekhyun?!

"Nggak usah, Soo. Kakak udah makan."

"Udah kubilang, kak, rencana kakak pasti gagal." kata Jongin sambil menatap Baekhyun. Gue bingung. Rencana apa?

"Diam kamuh." Baekhyun membuang muka. "Masih ada _plan B_."

Akhirnya gue nggak tahan jadi satu-satunya orang yang nggak ngerti apa-apa disini. "Maksud lo apaan, Baek?"

Tapi sepertinya gue cuma dianggap butiran debu.

"Udah, deh, aku nggak mau lagi ikut-ikutan rencana kakak. Kyungsoo udah minta penjelasan dari tadi, nih."

Baekhyun protes, "Kok gitu, sih, Kai? Kan kamu udah janji!"

"BA-TAL."

"Tega banget!"

Tidak mau melihat wajah memelas Baekhyun, Jongin bangkit sambil menggandeng Kyungsoo yang jelas banget keliatan bingung setengah mati. Gue sendiri masih gagal paham.

"Mending kakak nggak usah libatin aku sama pacarku, deh. Bilang aja terus terang sama dia," Jongin mengedik ke gue, "udah, ya, aku pergi dulu."

Kyungsoo menatap gue, polos banget. "Dah, Kak Chanyeol." Kemudian tersenyum.

 _Gue sakit._

Senyuman itu akan menghantui gue berhari-hari. _Gue tau._

.

.

" _Please_ jelasin, Baek. Selengkap-lengkapnya."

Baekhyun masih diam, nggak mau melihat gue. Padahal gue masih seganteng biasanya.

"Sejak kapan lo kenal sama Jongin?"

Baekhyun menarik napas panjang, kemudian menghembuskannya keras. "Dia tetangga gue."

"SERIUSAN LO?!"

"Serius. Makanya gue juga kenal Kyungsoo. Gue sama Kai udah tetanggaan dari bayi, cuma pas SD gue sempat pindah rumah. Dan baru balik ke sini dua minggu lalu."

Gue masih bengong, nggak percaya. Jadi selama ini si Jongin itu menang banyak—eh, bukan. JADI SELAMA INI BAEKHYUN UDAH TAU KISAH CINTA GUE SAMA KYUNGSOO?!

"Kok—kok lo nggak pernah bilang?!"

Baekhyun manyun, "Lo nggak pernah nanya."

 _Iya juga, sih._ "Tapi kan gue udah… gue udah…"

"Udah apa? Udah terlanjur suka sama gue?"

"UHUK—" Gue menoleh secepat kilat, "—BAEK, SERIUSAN, LAH! JADI LO SENGAJA NGERENCANAIN INI SEMUA, GITU?"

Baekhyun diam, melirik gue, membuang muka, menunduk. Kemudian mengangguk.

"Iya."

 _Waktu beku. Gue beku._

"Sori." Baekhyun memandang gue, pias dengan ekspresi yang nggak akan pernah gue lupain seumur hidup. _Pasrah, benar-benar pasrah._ "Benci aja gue."

Akibat dari rajin nonton sinetron sejak kecil, gue benar-benar paham dengan adegan super klise ini. Gue nggak mau menyesal. Gue nggak mau berakhir kayak gini. Gue butuh alasan.

"Baek… kenapa lo perhatian banget sama gue? Padahal kita pertama ketemu seminggu lalu, loh."

Baekhyun senyum, "Lo salah," lemah banget, rapuh banget, "dulu kita pernah ketemu, sekali, mungkin lo nggak inget—tapi gue nggak pernah lupa."

 _Gue… pernah ketemu Baekhyun? Kapan?_ Sekeras mungkin gue menggali ingatan di kepala gue, nama atau sosok Baekhyun tetep nggak ketemu. Gue memang bodoh, tapi gue ingat setiap orang yang punya urusan sama gue. Kalau memang Baekhyun bersikeras ngebantu gue melupakan Kyungsoo… dengan kata lain, dia _care_ banget sama gue, itu berarti gue pernah melakukan sesuatu yang berarti buat dia.

Tapi apa?

"Nanti lo bakal ingat sendiri." Baekhyun terkekeh. "Pada akhirnya, gue belum bisa jadi tipe-x buat elo."

Baekhyun berdiri, membuat gue harus menengadah untuk menatap matanya. "Kyungsoo bukan cuma goresan pensil yang bisa dihapus penghapus karet, dia itu pulpen dengan tinta permanen. Sulit hilang, tapi nggak mungkin. Gue bersedia jadi tipe-x," dia merona, manis banget, "tapi nanti, setelah lo bilang dengan tegas di depan Kyungsoo kalau lo udah _move on_ , setelah mata lo cuma memantulkan bayangan gue aja, setelah lo nembak gue dengan romantis."

Dia tertawa renyah, "Sampai saat itu, gue adalah Byun Baekhyun, teman sekelas dan teman _otaku_ buat lo ajak main bareng."

Dan gue nggak sempat bereaksi apa-apa ketika Baekhyun mendekat, menghapus jarak antara gue sama dia, membungkam gue dengan bibir tipisnya.

" _Mata ashita."_

Ia berbalik, bisa gue lihat kupingnya merah padam. Ia berlari sambil melompat-lompat a la bocah, persis kayak keadaan jantung gue saat ini. Gue nggak tau gimana penampakan wajah gue sekarang. Yang jelas, gue bahagia.

"BAEKHYUN!"

Ia berhenti dan menoleh. Gue nyengir, kemudian berteriak kencang. "Tungguin gue, ya!"

Baekhyun tersenyum lebar, terkikik sejenak, kemudian mengangguk cepat sebelum hilang di tengah kerumunan.

"Makasih…" bisik gue.

Menghela napas panjang, gue memandang jauh bulan sabit di atas sana dengan perasaan lapang.

 _Ah._

 _Udah gue duga, ternyata gue bener-bener suka Baekhyun._

.

— **L** imit.

.

 _ **10 tahun yang lalu.**_

Baekhyun tidak suka sekolah barunya.

Yang perempuan menjauhinya, yang laki-laki mengerjainya. Katanya dia terlalu manis, katanya dia seperti perempuan, katanya dia seharusnya memakai rok.

Kalau saja bukan karena ayahnya dipindahtugaskan, Baekhyun mana sudi berpura-pura senang dengan lingkungan baru. Di sekolah lamanya dulu, semua temannya menyukai dia dan selalu mengajaknya bermain. Walau anak tunggal dan sering ditinggalkan sendiri, Baekhyun tidak pernah kesepian sebab ada Jongin yang selalu bisa ia singgahi.

Tapi sekarang jauh berbeda. Setiap ke sekolah, Baekhyun sudah pasti ditindas. Mengadu ke guru pun, yang disalahkan malah dia karena mayoritas anak bilang bahwa Baekhyun sendiri yang memulai. Pulang ke rumah, sepi sekali. Ayah dan ibunya baru pulang saat senja jatuh. Yang Baekhyun bisa lakukan hanya mengerjakan PR atau bermain dengan Seigi, anjing Akita-nya.

Ada satu bangku kosong di kelasnya yang tidak pernah terisi bahkan hingga hari keempat Baekhyun resmi pindah ke sekolah barunya. Dari apa yang Baekhyun dengar, anak yang seharusnya duduk di sana sekarang sedang sakit. Baekhyun takjub. Walaupun pemiliknya tidak ada, bangku tersebut tidak pernah menjadi target kejahilan. Benar-benar agung seperti singgasana raja. Baekhyun penasaran siapa pemilik bangku tersebut.

Di hari kelima, Baekhyun kembali menjadi target _bully_ teman-teman sekelasnya. Dan lagi-lagi semua itu karena wajahnya yang manis. Baekhyun tidak mengerti, apa yang salah dengan wajahnya? Kalau semua kejahilan itu hanya sebatas buku-bukunya disembunyikan dan tubuhnya sengaja ditabrak ketika lewat, Baekhyun masih mampu bertahan. Namun tangisnya benar-benar pecah saat para anak laki-laki memaksanya mengenakan rok.

"Lihat kan? Baekhyun harusnya pakai rok! Hahahaha…"

Baekhyun menangis keras, bertanya sesenggukan mengapa ia diperlakukan begitu padahal ia tak berbuat apa-apa. Tidak ada yang mau peduli, bahkan semuanya malah semakin menertawakan Baekhyun yang katanya semakin mirip perempuan. Dan saat Baekhyun sampai ke titik terbawahnya itu lah, pahlawannya datang.

"SETOOOOPPPP!"

Anak itu adalah anak paling tinggi yang pernah Baekhyun lihat. Rambutnya sehitam arang, matanya berkilat tak suka. Baekhyun terenyuh. Akhirnya, akhirnya ada seseorang yang mendengar jeritan hatinya.

"Kalian nggak boleh mengerjai anak perempuan! Dosa, tau!"

"…"

"…"

"Hiks… HUWAAAAAAA…"

Baekhyun menangis makin keras, para penindasnya tertawa semakin kencang. Melihat harga dirinya tercabik-cabik, si bocah tinggi kemudian mengusir mereka semua, meninggalkannya berdua bersama dengan Baekhyun. Baekhyun sendiri masih sakit hati. Ia diterbangkan dengan mudah untuk dibanting begitu saja. Pahlawannya ternyata tidak sekeren di komik-komik.

"Ka-kamu nggak apa-apa?"

Baekhyun mengusap air matanya sembari menggeleng, "Nggak apa-apa, _hiks_. Terima kasih."

"Kamu anak baru itu, ya?" bocah bertelinga besar itu menyalami Baekhyun, "namaku Chanyeol!"

"Ba-Baek— _hiks_."

"Huh? Baek—apa? Baekhee?"

Lantaran masih kesal dengan Chanyeol, Baekhyun mengangguk saja. Dan sehari penuh itu ia benar-benar menjalani peran sebagai anak perempuan. Ajaibnya, kali ini tidak ada yang berani mendekat dan meledeknya karena keberadaan Chanyeol. Anak itu benar-benar protektif pada Baekhyun.

Chanyeol adalah bocah enerjik, dan selalu terlihat bahagia. Dia banyak bicara, terutama hal-hal _random_ seperti bentuk jepit rambut kakaknya yang aneh, dugaan bahwa anjingnya pacaran dengan anjing tetangga, serta kecintaannya pada seorang ninja oranye dari Konohagakure yang membuatnya ingin menjadi pahlawan bodoh tapi begitu tulus seperti ninja tersebut.

"Jadi sejak pindah, kamu selalu dikerjai?"

Baekhyun mengangguk, menyedot jus jeruknya. "Karena aku manis."

"Kok aneh?" Chanyeol menggaruk kepala. "Tapi kamu jangan diam saja, dong! Kata ibuku, anak perempuan juga harus kuat! Soalnya ini sudah zaman Ena… Esi… Ensimanpasi."

"Emansipasi."

"Nah, itu!" Chanyeol ber-haha dan ber-hehe. "Mereka itu cuma iri sama kamu, karena kamu punya kelebihan. Makanya jangan benci sama kelebihan kamu, ya!"

Baekhyun tertegun.

Selama ini ia memang selalu menyalahkan wajahnya yang harus ia akui—terlalu manis untuk ukuran laki-laki. Dia selalu menyalahkan, menyesalkan, membenci. Ia tak pernah mencoba untuk menerima dan mensyukuri apa yang ia miliki.

Chanyeol bilang padanya bahwa jika ada yang berkata 'kamu jelek', maka balas dengan 'kamu cantik'. Jika orang mengatainya 'kamu manis', maka bilang padanya 'kamu juga'. Pokoknya puji saja orang itu kalau Baekhyun ingin mendapatkan hati mereka. Sebenarnya berteman itu tidak lah sulit.

Maka keesokan harinya, Baekhyun datang ke sekolah dengan senyuman lebar. Beberapa anak perempuan mencemoohnya dan Baekhyun membalas mereka dengan 'Selamat pagi, kalian cantik sekali' hingga para anak perempuan itu terbengong-bengong dengan wajah merah. Dua anak laki-laki menyenggolnya hingga hampir jatuh dan Baekhyun membalas dengan 'Maaf, ini salahku. Aku akan lebih berhati-hati' sambil tersenyum hingga kedua anak tadi terpesona dan salah jalan.

Kemudian Baekhyun bertemu dengan para penindasnya yang kemarin. Mereka melirik-lirik Baekhyun sambil memperlihatkan rok yang kali ini entah mereka dapat dari mana. Baekhyun tersenyum dan malah mengajak mereka bermain bola. Meski tidak terlalu sering memainkan benda bundar itu, bisa dikatakan Baekhyun cukup berbakat untuk menjadi pemain belakang yang dapat diandalkan.

Dan, secara tidak terduga, hanya dengan menerima keadaan dan sedikit mengubah sikap, hidup Baekhyun seketika berubah.

 _Ini semua karena Chanyeol._ Baekhyun terkikik, teringat sekotak cokelat yang ia bawa khusus untuk pahlawannya itu. Entah mengapa hanya dengan memikirkan kalau Chanyeol akan tersenyum lebar menerima hadiahnya saja membuat perut Baekhyun melilit dengan aneh, jantung kecilnya berdebar dan pipinya ternoda semburat merah.

Tapi Chanyeol tidak datang,

—bahkan hingga jam pulang sekolah berdentang.

Dan cokelat-cokelat itu berakhir di perut teman-teman sekelasnya, sukses mencuri hati mereka.

Esoknya, ada pemberitahuan dari guru bahwa Chanyeol pindah sekolah mendadak kemarin sore.

Baekhyun limbung.

 _Aku bahkan belum memberitahunya bahwa namaku adalah Baekhyun._

 _Dan aku laki-laki._

 _Chanyeol. Park Chanyeol._

 _Suatu saat nanti aku akan menemukan kamu. Pasti, pasti kutemukan._

 _(Kelak, ia akan tahu bahwa ia telah jatuh cinta)._

.

- **E** nd-

.

Sedikit glosarium(?) nggak penting:

 _Newbie – pemula_

 _Cewek 2D – makhluk yang hanya bisa dikagumi dan dicintai tanpa bisa dimiliki /setdah/_

 _Dating Sims – game para jomblo /disepak/_

 _Rias – tau anime Highschool DXD? /senyum meshom/_

 _Madesu – masa depan suram_

 _Kate – pendek, bontot_

 _Sonic – Sonic the Hedgedog, landak berambut biru yang larinya tidak lambat_

 _COC – Clash of Clans_

 _Roti melon - madewithatwist. files. wordpress 2010/02/3122use. jpg_

 _Kawaii (Jepang) – imut, unyu_

 _DOUBT – komik thriller/mistery yang sayang buat dilewatkan bagi pecinta genre tersebut. hayo yang udah pernah baca angkat tangaaannn_

 _Thriller – genre tentang bunuh-bunuhan, darah-darahan, mutilasi, dsb._

 _Hentai – mesum /sori Yeol, lo emang empuk buat dinistakan, sih/ /dibacok/_

 _Ecchi – rada mesum. Dalam genre komik Jepang, ecchi itu komik yang ada gambar telanjang/merangsang atau komik yang sekedar ada adegan grepe-grepe doang. Nah, kalau udah sampai adegan nganu itu udah masuk genre hentai /sekali lagi sori Yeol, lo emang empuk buat di—oke jangan bakar gue/_

 _Naruto – err… kayaknya nggak perlu gue jelasin_

 _Anime – kartun Jepang. Doraemon, Shinchan, Hamtaro itu termasuk anime, loh :D_

 _Roket Apollo – (sebenarnya, sih)_ _pesawat ruang angkasa_ _Apollo milik Amerika pertama yang mendarat di bulan_

 _Lampu Neon – yang terangnya kebangetan sampe bikin sakit mata_

 _Action figure – bentuk mini 3D dari sebuah karakter/tokoh. mahal banget sumpah T.T_

 _(Uchiha) Itachi – kakak ipar gue /dibuang/_

 _Biksu Tong – gurunya Son Go Kong. btw gue kangen acara tipi masa kecil gue ToT KEMBALIKAN SEMUA ITU WAHAI MAS/MBAK KPI ;;;;;;;_

 _Seouland – anggep aja kek pasar malamnya Seoul /plak/_

 _Otaku – penyuka hal-hal berbau jejepangan. (Kenapa otaku? Karena cuma itu yang referensinya berasal dari gue sendiri. Pengennya gamer tapi sayangnya gue bukan gamer—dan nggak punya temen gamer hiks.)_

 _Ninja warrior – tau kan? Tau kan?_

 _Chiki – makanan ringan, misalnya kapas, tisu, kertas /woy/_

 _Mata ashita (Jepang) – sampai jumpa besok_

 _Seigi – dalam bahasa Jepang, artinya keadilan_

 _Akita – jenis anjing, Hachiko itu jenisnya akita, loh_

 _Konohagakure – (desa di balik daun) tempat tinggalnya Naruto_

.

 **A/N**

Maap banget bagi yang nggak suka endingnya kayak gitu HAHAHAHAH /ditabok/ biarpun ini fiksi tapi gue pengen yang real aja; benar-benar move on dari cinta pertama itu emang sangat amat susah (kata abang dagang cimol), apalagi kalau baru pernah pacaran sekali. Tapi nggak mustahil, loh XD

Soal flashback-nya—yahh, itulah yang terjadi wkwkwk XD Chan nggak inget Baekhyun, tapi Baekhee dia masih inget kok (sebagai seorang cewek wewwww). Jadi—ya, daripada membuat Chan teringat akan Baekhee, Baekhyun lebih milik membuat Chan jatuh cinta lagi dengan sosoknya sebagai Baekhyun :D

Makasih banyak buat yang udah mau repot-repot follow, fav, dan ripyu, lafyu somach pokoknyah /titik dua bintang/

 _._

Reply's (believe it or not /plak/)

 _ **realbkhynee**_ _ini next nya, map lama ya :D_

 _ **Ichaaan**_ _njir super kamvreto wkwkwk makasih banyak ya :D dan bapakku manusia :''(((_

 _ **baekfrappe**_ _MAAP NGGAK BISA APDET FAST WWWWW TAPI MAKASIH BANYAK REVIEWNYA CANTEQ WWW_

 _ **Caber**_ _karena maz cahyo target empuk buat dinistakan wwww /plak/_

 _ **wataeshiwa**_ _WWWW MAKASIH BANYAAAKKKK INI CHAP ENDINGNYA MAAP LAMA YAK :D_

 _ **byounbi**_ _njir ngakak wkwkwkwk_

 _ **phinow . bubblepaie**_ _sip, udah dilanjut dan diakhiri yaaaa_

 _ **CBees**_ _ENAK AJAAAA WKWKWK kisah cinta gue mah kayak kertas gambar, putih bersih (?)_

 _ **pcy25**_ _agegegegege makasih banyak wwww pada akhirnya dia belom muf on XD_

 _ **Yongbekyu**_ _yahahaha walaupun non-bakunya keterlaluan gapapa ye XD_

 _ **Mhrs826**_ _ini udah dilanjuuuttt wwww maap lama :D_

 _ **miki2205**_ _udah dilanjut niiiiiihhhh wkwkwk map lamaaa :D_

 _ **nerdgeek**_ _done yaa wkwk_

 _ **CYBH**_ _wkwkwk selengean wkwkwk udah dilanjut! Maap lamaaa :D_

 _ **Shin Dong Jin**_ _syudah adeeeekk_

 _ **kyungsooism**_ _wwww makasih banyaaakkk ini udah dilanjut :D_

 _ **Kairasoo**_ _weh masa? FF apakah itu? /kepo/ ini udah dilanjut dan diakhiri! Makasih banyak yaa :D_

 _ **kime simiyuki**_ _wkwkwk tengkiuuu_

 _ **ilalang18**_ _lah CY akhirnya ga dapet dua duanya loh hahahahah /ditimpuk/_

 _ **geash**_ _makasiihhh tapi maap untuk kaisoo sepertinya nggak bisa hiks :"""((( saya nggak mau php lagi maap yaaa_

 _ **kaiyangunyu**_ _ini lanjutannyaaaa wkwk makasih banyak yaa :D_

 _ **Dwarfeu-B**_ _ini lanjutannya yaaa wkwkwk dan ending buat cb wkwkwk maap banget kalo ga suka :D makasih banyak reviewnya!_

.

Sekali lagi makasih banyak udah mau baca! :D _mata ashitaaa_!


End file.
